


Just in Time

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 24Victor takes Yuuri to see a movie, but things end on a more stressful note when Yuuri can't get up to go to the bathroom.





	Just in Time

Just a few more minutes, Yuuri told himself. He tightened his grip on his crotch, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and pressed his legs together. Just a few more minutes and the movie would be over. Victor’s hand was on his thigh, rubbing soothingly. Victor had tried to convince him to get up and go to the bathroom but he just _couldn’t_. Not even when Victor said he’d go with him. Yuuri hunched in on himself further.

He could practically feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, even though in the dark they probably couldn’t see. He knew no-one would be looking at him even if it was light, the movie was too interesting, but since when was his anxiety logical? He might have laughed in half nervous hysteria, but his bladder chose that moment to protest against his decision to hold, and it pounded away inside him, aching and trembling. He squeezed harder, a quiet whimper escaping him. He wasn’t going to make it. 

Just as he was about to beg Victor to take him to the bathroom, a strong hand gripped his and pulled him out of his seat. He was unable to remove his hand from his crotch, and he was sure everyone could see. He would probably have sat down again in humiliation if Victor hadn’t kept tugging him, and before he knew it, they were leaving the theatre and hurrying into the bathroom. 

There was no line, and Yuuri pushed passed Victor to rush to a stall. He hardly noticed his husband slipping in behind him and closing the door. It took a while, it always did in public bathrooms, but at least there was no one else in there, and a gentle massage from Victor was all it took for a stream to start flowing. Yuuri groaned loudly, his voice echoing in the tiled room, as Victor rubbed his tummy, pressing the liquid from his tired bladder. 

He collapsed back into his husbands arms as he finished, his bladder blissfully empty. Victor continued the tummy massage and kissed his neck softly. “I love you, I’m proud of you,” he spoke against Yuuri’s skin. 

“Can we go home? I don’t want anyone from in there to see me.”

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Desperate at the movie theatre


End file.
